


(Не) всерьёз.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Вообще, сначала казалось, что совсем ничего не изменилось: Сацуки всё так же продолжала без умолку щебетать про Тецу, вешаться на него при встречах и неизменно признаваться ему в любви снова и снова.





	(Не) всерьёз.

**Author's Note:**

> Нервы — Её имя

Вообще, сначала казалось, что совсем ничего не изменилось: Сацуки всё так же продолжала без умолку щебетать про Тецу, вешаться на него при встречах и неизменно признаваться ему в любви снова и снова. Тецу только вздыхал, мягко отстраняя её от себя, и постоянно твердил: «Момои-сан, пожалуйста, не делай так больше. У меня есть девушка». Сацуки весело фыркала и махала на это рукой, а потом, будто бы Тецу и не говорил ничего, снова к нему цеплялась.  
  
Сацуки была уверена: это несерьёзно. Тецу никогда не интересовался отношениями и прочей любовной чепухой.  
  
«Это просто не может быть чем-то серьёзным,» — упрямо твердила себе девушка. — «Это же Тецу.»  
  
— Он же это не всерьёз? — спрашивает она однажды у Аомине, когда они возвращаются со школы домой.  
  
— А? — он переводит на неё непонимающий, усталый взгляд.  
  
— Эти отношения ведь просто для видимости? Или он её, влюблённую в него дурочку, пожалел? Не может же Тецу любить её взаправду? Да, Дай-чан?  
  
Сацуки идёт по правую сторону от него и даже не поворачивает к нему голову. Смотрит прямо перед собой совершенно невидящим взглядом, словно и не здесь вовсе, и Дайки на секунду думает, что шагает она просто на автомате.  
  
— Он же это не всерьёз? — снова повторяет Сацуки как под гипнозом.  
  
Аомине думает: «Всерьёз».  
  
«Он это всё всерьёз, Сацуки,» — хочет сказать Аомине, но молчит.  
  
Он понимает. Он понимает, как никто другой, что чувствует девушка, и не говорит ни слова. Со своими никому ненужными чувствами, запрятанными глубоко-глубоко внутри него, ему только и остаётся, что молчать и быть сторонним наблюдателем.  
  
Он лениво переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу и понимает, что действительно устал.  
  


***

  
Момои постепенно впадает в отчаяние. Она никому об этом не говорит и ведёт себя так же, как и всегда, но меняется на глазах, когда думает, что находится в одиночестве или что никто не видит. Но Аомине видит. Момои терпит до последнего, и это Аомине видит тоже.  
  
Он всё видит, но учтиво — хочется рассмеяться от этого слова до колик в животе — молчит и делает вид, что ничего не замечает.  
  
Дайки бы хотелось подойти к ней и хорошенечко встряхнуть за плечи, сказать, мол, «пустяки, Сацуки, пройдёт», но у самого не проходит уже столько лет, и он понимает — это ничего не изменит.  
  
Через какое-то время Сацуки начинает его избегать. И делает она это так ненавязчиво, что у Аомине все слова возмущения поперёк горла становятся. А потом учитель вешает на них совместный конспект, и играть в прятки больше не получается. Момои нервничает, не может сосредоточиться, вечно на что-то отвлекается.  
  
А потом Дайки прикрикивает на неё, и она от неожиданности роняет слёзы.  
  
Он уже хочет было открыть рот, но неловкое «Извини» так и остаётся стоять в глотке. Рыдающая Сацуки без остановки повторяет лишь одно.  
  
«Тецу».  
  
Тецутецутецутецутецутецутецу.  
  
Дайки смотрит на неё тяжёлым взглядом, смотрит, как она плачет из-за Тецу, и осознаёт, насколько он бесполезен сейчас. Он не знает, как успокоить подругу, и в итоге, не придумав ничего лучше, просто прижимается к её губам своими. Внутри всё переворачивается в истоме, но Момои это помогает, и она перестаёт плакать почти сразу.  
  
Сацуки не выглядит удивлённой — и Дайки не составляет труда догадаться, что для неё это было лишь дружеским жестом с его стороны.  
  
— Ну вот, успокоилась, — шепчет Аомине, но радостным от этого совсем не выглядит.  
  
— Прости, Дай-чан, — Сацуки опускает голову. — Прости.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Дайки притягивает её к себе и крепко обнимает, укачивая.  
  
— Спасибо, Дай-чан, — шмыгает носом Момои, а Аомине ничего не отвечает, лишь обнимает её крепче, зажмуривается и стискивает зубы.  
  
Лишь бы не расплакаться сейчас здесь самому.  
  
Дыхание у Сацуки судорожное ещё какое-то время, но вскоре она засыпает в сильных и бережных руках Аомине. По-хорошему отнести бы её в постель да вернуться к конспекту, но держать её, такую хрупкую и сломленную, так приятно, и Дайки не может себя сдержать. Сацуки не видит, и он склоняется над ней, чтобы поцеловать ещё раз.  
  
Конспект так и остаётся лежать нетронутым.


End file.
